


Why can't you just love him

by liebemagneto



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Apocalypse, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: Последние отголоски заботы.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2016 по заявке.
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4839974).

Последнее, что он помнит — это голос, ломающий стены сознания. Боль сжимает виски, душит, и Чарльзу кажется: он кричит так громко, что сотрясается мир.

Он открывает глаза — теперь над ним расстилается жёлтое пыльное небо. Чарльз всё ещё ощущает боль в правом виске, она стучит, прося выпустить её наружу, но чья-то проворная рука умело захлопывает дверь, обрубает все нити.

— Ты... ты блокируешь меня.

Чарльз глухо стонет и приподнимается на локтях, оценивает обстановку. Он видит незнакомца с синей кожей, позади которого — три надменных юнца. Чарльз вертит головой, замечая движение сбоку, и упирается взглядом в Эрика. Разумеется.

Снова этот дурацкий костюм, тяжёлый взгляд, плотно сжатые губы и кулаки. На нём нет шлема, но Чарльз не может пробить железную преграду, выросшую между ними.

— Я могу укрыть их разум от твоего воздействия, но проникать в глубины сознания — это твой дар, Чарльз.

Чарльз не слушает. Сколько лет он потратил, пытаясь уговорить Эрика снять шлем? Быть хорошим, поступать правильно, не причинять людям ещё большей боли. И всё это — напрасно.

А теперь он стоит тут и ничего не делает. Чарльз молча опускает голову и хмурится, машинально проводит рукой по ноющим рёбрам. Кто снял с него пиджак? И что всё-таки случилось?

Единственный, кто знает ответы на эти вопросы, стоит за его спиной и угрюмо молчит.

***

Они летят. Эрик не задаётся вопросом, как Эн Сабах Нур использует свои способности. Его не волнует ничего, кроме мести. Опять.

Когда они оказываются в поместье, Эрик на мгновение замирает. Его не заботит даже присутствие Мойры, он её просто не замечает. Он хочет ринуться к Чарльзу, но вместо этого притягивает его кресло.

Они исчезают за секунду до взрыва, о котором ещё нескоро узнают.

В сиреневой сфере, движущейся сквозь пространство и время, Эрик опускается на колени и впервые за долгое время касается щеки Чарльза. Он совсем не изменился за эти десять лет, как и не изменилась его вера в свет.

Они оказываются в пустыне, и Эрик берёт Чарльза на руки, кивком головы откидывая кресло в сторону. Чарльз дышит ровно и тихо, он слаб — Эрику приходится быть осторожным. Он словно вновь относит друга, уснувшего за чтением, в спальню, чтобы остаться подле него на всю ночь.

Он стягивает твидовый пиджак, нащупав в кармане ключи, и медленно укладывает Чарльза на ледяные камни. Пиджак Эрик складывает ему под голову последним отголоском заботы.

— Ты любишь его.

Эрик чувствует холодок, пробежавшийся вдоль позвоночника, но не оборачивается, идёт вперёд, чтобы занять позицию. Краем глаза он замечает часы с металлическим браслетом, сковывающие запястье Чарльза, и неуловимым движением пальцев приводит друга в чувство.

Чуть позже Эрик наконец-то признает: это он, кто предал своих друзей, и это он, кто их спасёт.

Потому что путь к искуплению начинается с любви.


End file.
